


【带卡】合成卡卡西

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 卡卡西误中神秘忍术，一人被分成很对小卡西。只有极度敏感状态才能融合。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【带卡】合成卡卡西

卡卡西误中神秘忍术，一人被分成很对小卡西。只有极度敏感状态才能融合。

开始卡卡西的正牌男友带土会帮助他融合恢复。两人原本商量好是用小小的棉签帮助卡卡西高潮。

两个手指大小的卡西合成手掌大小的卡西。然后就是小臂大小，半身大小，到胸口，最后恢复。

等二人实践，他们才真正意识到，小卡西实在是太多了。

开始带土还可以一个一个的来，效率奇低不说还费劲。

于是堍堍用木遁做了一个触手窝。

小卡西们磨磨蹭蹭都不愿意进去。

堍堍随手提起两个，扒掉衣服扔进触手窝。

小卡西刚进去就被触手(小嫩苗)缠了个结实。

众拇指卡西看着触手里的同胞，被触手束缚身体、进进出出，都耻炸了，纷纷而逃，但是被堍堍一人一个木遁缠腰抓住。

堍：一个两个别想跑。

很快，触手窝里那两个濒临高潮，堍确认了状态，就控制触手把两个拇指卡贴在一起，然后收获一个手掌卡西。手掌卡西敏感双倍叠加，一下就高潮了。

堍堍把手掌卡捧出来，放到一边，又扒了四个手指卡，扔进去。

一顿刺激四个手指卡合成为两个手掌卡，这次堍堍没有等手掌卡休息，控制触手对着重点猛攻，两个正面贴在一起手掌卡一阵抽搐，合成一个小臂卡。

小臂卡已经失神，被堍堍抱出来还在抖。

堍堍亲亲小臂卡，特别温柔的把小臂卡搂在怀里安慰。其他手指卡看到同胞这个样子，脸都羞红了。但是，为了能被堍堍抱，一个两个都挣脱了木遁，自己脱了衣服冲进触手窝。

等堍堍安抚好小臂卡，回头去看手指卡们，就看到小小的卡西们，赤身裸露的陷在触手里，把不小的触手窝填满了。

本来空间就不大，还有触手，小卡西们被摆成各种姿势。

有的大敞着，周围都是触手没有人的，还有两个下面贴在一起磨的。

堍就听见小卡西们的惊呼，不要啦，太深了，要断了，不可以进去等等。

然后陆陆续续变成手掌卡。有的里的近的顺势也就成了小臂卡，有的孤零零一个卡，被触手缠得死死的。

触手堵着不能射的那些小卡西，生生延长了高潮时间，瘫软抽搐在触手窝里。

堍觉得如果按这个样子合成卡，卡身体可能会受不了，就决定今天告一段落明天继续。

于是他把卡从触手窝里挖出来。

有的很容易就捧出来，身上都是湿漉漉滑溜溜的就很容易。但是被缠的紧的，就得一点一点解开，然后把到处钻的触手拉出来，有前面也有后面，还有同时。

总之，给卡西们都安顿好，又挨个清洁的堍，要累死了。

为了避免自己压到卡西，堍堍自己去睡了沙发。

第二天醒过来，发现自己枕头边，臂弯里，胸口上，甚至裤裆上趴满了小卡西。

趴在裤裆上的那个小卡西被堍堍的晨勃都顶起来了，可是还是不动地方继续睡。

于是合成卡卡西的一天再次开始了。


End file.
